


Luna Finds Severus Snape After the War

by Severusina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severusina/pseuds/Severusina
Summary: Luna doesn't love her boyfriend. Hermione and Ginny hire her an escort to help her explore other men. They find out Severus Snape survived the war. (Not meant to be canon or strictly in character.)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Luna Finds Severus Snape After the War

The young witch and wizard couple went mostly unnoticed in the Muggle environment, all anyone saw was a sweet couple kissing at the stops signs on a leisurely walk home. An observant onlooker was more likely to question the coldness of the kiss than anything. The woman looked particularly distracted, her eyes pointed in the man's direction but not really seeing him.  
Both Neville and Luna had a fondness for Muggle arts, especially concerts, although in this case Luna was more excited than Neville to see Duran Duran for the fifth time. They had been together that long but weren't engaged yet and neither one seemed to care. Four years out of Hogwarts, a shared career in experimental potion making exploding, and mutual love of the arts, everyone assumed what was coming. And were they not so cute together? Their friendly, intelligent faces and their quirky outfits charmed everyone they knew. Everyone said they would have the cutest children.  
Never mind they hadn't consummated their relationship yet, neither of them was particularly driven by sex. Someday she wanted children, she would have to face physical intimacy, it just made her feel suffocated and overwhelmed. Neville said he understood and he never pushed or took it personally. It was understood that once in a while he would hire someone to get his sexual needs gratified, they had an open relationship in some ways. She knew that there was no other man who would tolerate her like that.  
It didn't help that she was living with her old Hogwarts friends Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were so in love with Harry and Ron respectively, the conversations in the household had been only about love and relationships for the past four years. For them it was all so perfect, Harry with Ginny, Hermione with Ron, it was assumed Luna would marry Neville. But now the date was set for Ginny and Hermione's double wedding, it called attention to her odd relationship.  
Neville walked her home and initiated another kiss on the doorstep, this time adding a grope of her breasts. Luna was not expecting this and recoiled, "What are you doing? I mean, stop it!"  
"I'm sorry, I meant to be gentle."  
"You are, you just surprised me. Good night, Neville, I had a wonderful time."  
Luna closed the door and pressed her back to it, as if he would try to break down the door instead of what he actually did, walk away confused. She could still feel his clumsy hands on her body, such a horrid contrast to the beautiful music and entertainment of the evening. He had tried to touch her in various ways, in various places over the years but the sensations repulsed her, they weren't bad, just not tolerable.  
"How was your date, Luna? Back already?" Hermione called from where she and Ginny were cozy on the sofa, comparing wedding plans, no doubt. Luna nearly flew into the room and into the space between them on the couch.  
"You are both engaged with weddings on the calendar. Do you feel different?"  
"That is an individual thing, but for me, yes. I can say it has made a difference for us, Ron has grown up one hundred percent since we made it official. I know part of it is his Auror training but I take credit for most of it." Hermione smiled proudly, aware that Ron's transformation from boy to gentleman over the past few years was common knowledge.  
Hermione looked like she wanted to say more but Ginny interrupted, "Yeah, I hardly recognize my brother anymore! Not to mention, look how muscular he's getting! Anway, for me and Harry, it's more me who has changed. I had a huge crush on him since he saved me from Voldemort, but everyone had a crush on him, I didn't think I had a chance, I didn't take our relationship seriously even when it was obvious we were really a couple. I couldn't see the reality until we got engaged."  
"Luna, did Neville ask you tonight?" Hermione prompted.  
"No, he tried to touch me and it still disgusts me. I don't know why, it isn't logical."  
"After all this time, that doesn't sound right. Aren't you in love with him? He loves you, at least he says so." Ginny tried to ignore the warning look Hermione was giving her.  
"Ginny!" Hermione scolded.  
"It's just a question!"  
Luna tilted her head and considered the question, "I believe I have told you both before that I am not capable of the kind of passion you experience." Luna had been brought up knowing she was different, confused by emotion and social cues. "I can't honestly say I know how I feel. I guess I don't understand why you two are so absorbed. I love him but I don't think of him unless he is right before me. And I want to kiss him but I am disgusted when he touches me."  
"That doesn't sound like love to me," Ginny blurted out, then slapped her hand over her mouth. She was so embarrassed her freckles were briefly overcome by her blush.  
"Ginny, I can't believe you! Has it ever occurred to you that different people might experience love differently than you?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared.  
"You don't think of Ron either? You don't like him touching you?" Luna asked.  
"No, I do, I think of him all the time and can't wait to see him at the end of the day. I just think it's possible there are people who are different and it's ok. I've read about relationships when I was studying how to get along with Ron."  
Luna trailed off in thought and no one knew what to say for long minutes. "I always wondered if I might prefer a relationship with a non-magical person. I'm sorry, I know it's strange, it just came to me."  
"Oh, that's wonderful. Of course I grew up with Muggles, I know all about them. You should meet one to test your theory." Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled, " I feel chills right now, this seems so right."  
"Don't worry, Luna, what we need to do is hire you one of those male escorts from a Muggle agency. You need to decide what you really want sooner than later." Ginny always had a solution even if it's a bad one. "Hermione, isn't that what Muggles do? You know how to find them right?"  
"I don't know, your idea does have some merit." Luna had to admit it. When she thought of hiring a Muggle man to do whatever she wanted, she felt a warm and pulsating sensation between her legs. She didn't know what it was but it made her squirm a bit. The feeling came back again when she slept that night although she could not recall what preceeded it.

"I found the most reputable escort agency in the area, it was harder than I expected." Hermione sighed.  
"Yay! Did you order a guy?" Ginny clapped her hands like a child.  
"Oh yes, they let you be so specific, it was so fun! Luna wouldn't give me any guidelines so I just ordered someone who sounded attractive to me."  
"Oh, you mean someone who reminds you of Ron? No offense but yuck, haha."  
"Not Ron, you know Ron isn't even my type, technically." They shared a knowing look. Ginny was the only person in the world who knew Hermione had a years-long crush on an unattainable man who was not Ron. If Ginny were to be honest with herself and reflect, something she rarely did, she was a bit nervous about the future of Ron and Hermione together. The man she had lusted after in school was very much the opposite of Ron, a dark haired, studious and bitter old professor. Now that Hogwarts was a memory, Ginny was quite happy to not have to hear about the impossible crush anymore, even though it was for the sad reason that he died in the war. Hermione insisted he must have survived and escaped but she always had thought so impossibly highly of him when others questioned him.  
"So you found someone who reminds you of Professor Snape at an escort service?" Ginny would have laughed but this was really happening.  
"I don't know what Luna likes and I don't think she does either. She doesn't seem overwhelmed by the nice guy she has so I just thought maybe not so nice? And I am told this one has an amazing voice."  
"I see, so it is someone who reminds you of him. Hermione, I need to ask you something." Ginny asked in an unusually serious tone, "What if some day we find out Professor Snape survived? You would still marry Ron, wouldn't you?"  
Hermione gasped, "Do you know something about Snape?"  
"No, I just don't want my brother being second choice. I have wondered but was afraid to ask, I don't know if you've gotten over Snape, have you?"  
Hermione was quiet for almost longer than Ginny could stand. She was just about to ask another question when Hermione answered, "It's ok, GInny, I understand why you would be worried. Having the chance to order a man for Luna, it got me thinking about what I really want, reconsidering if I am making the right choice. But now I feel stronger about Ron than ever, I want to see him at the end of every day for the rest of my life."  
A hug was in order, this one complete with tears and giggles. 

Luna was more open to the idea than her friends expected, especially when they reinforced what the escort would do, which is whatever she wants.  
"I admit the idea of complete control over the interaction appeals to me. I told Neville you two were buying me an escort, in complete transparency." Luna's tone was flat as usual, as if reading from Hogwarts a History.  
Ginny smiled reassuringly, "Hermione says this is a very upscale escort service."  
"Sex is part of it, if you want it to be. I made sure to order one who has no limits that way." Hermione interrupted. "There's just no pressure to please him."  
Luna realized she never did give thought to whether or not her partner was pleased. This was one of those obvious things most people do naturally that she had to learn and teach herself. "I see, what a relief that is."  
"And we won't be here, of course, that's our double date night." Ginny winked at Hermione, obviously double date night was great fun for them. "I wish I could be here though, Hermione says he reminds her of Professor Snape, must be a very sexy man."  
"Stop, GInny, let her make her own impressions. But yes, I ordered a well-read, well-spoken man with dark features. All the men there are guaranteed high quality or they wouldn't be there, don't worry. This one has a brooding, studious vibe and the best voice in the agency, I thought you would like it."  
"What would you choose for me, Hermione?" Ginny made it about her as quickly as she could.  
"Someone impulsive and brash." Luna interjected. "Hermione, your choice sounds refreshing. I always had a crush on Professor Snape, in my own way."  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look that said, "did you just hear that?" 

Luna sipped her homemade hot chocolate, waiting for this mysterious Muggle escort to arrive. She allowed herself to imagine a non-magical version of Severus Snape, under her commands for the evening. Her imagination, always extremely vivid, immediately took her to a sexual place, unusual for her. She pictured him holding himself above her, pinning her to the floor at the wrists, partially undressed, inside her and thrusting, but not allowing their bodies to touch. He held her arms down at her sides, she could not have touched him even if she wanted to, and suddenly she wanted nothing more. "Does this repell you, the thought of our bodies touching?" He whispered in her ear, making her come in imagination and reality.  
Luna was stunned, jolted out of her memory by sight of a man approaching the house. She'd already had the first orgasm of her life and she had not met the man yet.  
For a Muggle he seemed to apparate, there was no car in sight and it was an area with little foot traffic. First she noticed he was impeccably dressed all in black, an old fashioned frock coat and jeans, and he was nearly a foot taller than herself, with dark hair longer than was the fashion. It may have been the orgasmic afterglow, but Hermione was not kidding, she really found someone like Snape. With the grace and purpose of a stage actor, like Snape himself, the man descended upon her front porch. She hadn't seen his face in detail but his expression looked stern, again like her favorite professor.  
She scrambled to peer at him from the window before answering the door, in time to see his perfectly shaped hands pressing her doorbell with calm authority. How did a man have such beautiful hands, she wondered as she looked at her own in comparison. And his hair is so silky and shining, black as a stallion at a horse show. Her own hair looked straw in the corner of her vision, again comparing herself to the escort. Two silver streaks adorned his hair, one on either side of his face, making Luna gasp with admiration. At least in one way he was not exactly like her professor, his hair had been all-consuming black.  
While some women might feel insecure if not the prettiest person in the room, Luna never considered those things. She was only curious, this man who was pretty was not at all feminine, and she was fascinated. Leaving the window before seeing anything of his face except for perhaps a tip of hooked nose, she ran to the door and threw it open.  
The escort bowed politely and elegantly before she could see his face but she already knew it was him, "Snape? No!"  
As he straightened, she briefly saw him wince and then hide any emotion from his face, although Luna could see the fear in his body and face. "Luna? I had no idea." He started to turn away, his hair swinging with the movement, exactly as she remembered from the Hogwarts days, but Luna grabbed his wrist and he froze.  
"You have to come inside anyway. Everyone thought you were dead." Luna suddenly squeezed him tightly around the waist, her blond head like a torpedo in the crook of his arm.  
"This is now the most awkward moment I have ever experienced." When he spoke, Luna felt like she was holding a big purring cat in her arms. Embarrassing things would happen if she continued to hold him like this.  
"I can see why this would be considered awkward. I'm so sorry, I don't suppose I can hire you now!" Luna smiled up at him, "But I want to hear all about how you survived and what you have been doing! I mean, I guess I see what you are doing but I don't know why. Here, have a seat, Hermione and Ginny will be gone until after midnight, besides they would love to see you too."  
Snape was still in the hallway but tentatively making his way toward the living room where Luna indicated they should sit. He barely remembered Luna as his student and her detatched manner was disarming. "It is up to you whether or not I am hired. I am living a new life, I don't have moral qualms about this, or much of anything anymore."  
"Well, I would like to hire you but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Maybe you don't even want to tell me why you are doing this particular um occupation. For me, I was just supposed to find out if I am attracted to Muggles."  
"I'm living like a Muggle. I don't perform any magic." Snape paced the room, he declined to sit near Luna where she lounged. He expected her to pry but she did not. She acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to make a living this way. If she were to ask he would tell her, the Ministry did not allow him to perform magic as punishment for his Death Eater activities. He started escort work as some kind of rebellion against his own life but then found it was lucrative and flattering. After several long moments of appearing absorbed by the furniture he finally spoke, "Well? Will I do for your experiment?"  
Luna was not even looking at him when he asked, his voice alone made her wet. This is what sex is about, this is sexual attraction, she thought to herself as if observing the scene. Part of her was considering the difference between sexual attraction and love, but that part was staying an observer for now.  
In response Luna drew on the disrobing incantation she learned for her experiment tonight. Snape's expression was unreadable as his many buttons slowly undid themselves.  
"Would you like to see what I am seeing?" Luna asked transfiguring a mirror for them to see themselves.  
The coat buttons were so snug, it was a good thing they used magic to disrobe him. Luna didn't remember him dressing in such form fitting clothing back in school but his job was different now and obviously called for different skills. Under the coat were two more layers of buttons, a vest and a button down shirt, she watched transfixed as her present was unwrapped. Who would have imagined there was such a beautiful body under that teaching robe? She had, she had long ago noted the proportions of his face and body were perfect in her eyes. Nagini's bite had left two neat scars on his neck that only made him more seductive. Those were not his only scars either, he had many, each one adding to the mystery of his story.  
Severus meanwhile had advanced on her, not one to stand still and be a passive recipient. He'd learned to set his former life completely behind him. He didn't miss magic, what had it gotten him in life except misery? And this sweet and lovely woman, he barely remembered what she was like in his class. He could easily see her as just another client. Except he already felt she was not just another client, he found himself attracted to her oddness. But those were thoughts to compartmentalize when at work, focus.  
He started with a kiss, a brief one to see how she responded. Luna reacted with a flurry of lip and tongue lashing, he'd never experienced such a thing but it was sexy. She took over at that point, sinking her arms under his clothes where they were unbottoned, feeling his silky naked skin against her. Her own clothes getting in the way, she used the disrobing charm on herself and they fell to the floor in a heap.  
Severus took in her nakedness, running his sensual hands up and down her body, exploring every inch of it and she loved it. Suddenly she realized his fingers had honed in on her clitoris, rubbing circles around it as he kissed the rest of her with his perfect mouth.  
Then Luna growled like an animal, pushing Severus over onto his back and positioning herself to mount him. She didn't tell him this was her first time, that wasn't relevant. Some inner wisdom took her over, she knew what to do, it was all second nature yet the most wonderful experience of her life. When she came with Severus inside her and climaxing himself, she thought her orgasm earlier was mind-blowing but this, but this one almost hurt. They lay in the afterglow of the powerful orgasms.  
Unfortunately they fell asleep on the floor and were still there when Hermione and Ginny came home. The two women startled, not sure what they were seeing but the date was clearly a success and he did look so much like Snape! They snuck upstairs to their rooms without disturbing them. Ginny looked at Hermione in the corner of her eye. This man looked enough like him, did it revive some feeling in her friend? It was hard to tell, but Hermione did look deep in thought. But she didn't say anything yet, there was nothing she could do if things did not work out for her best friend and brother.


End file.
